Love Gone Awry
by MissAllieMae
Summary: What happens when Crabbe realizes he doesn't quite like who he thinks he likes? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
>AN: First off, if you want to read a really good Harry Potter fanfic, follow this link: .net/s/7106982/1/Love_Strikes.  
>Guess what guys? This isn't a one-shot! I'm planning three chapters. This is written for the Second Annual Can You Write A Romance? challenge, which is being run by Dear. Dark. Destiny. Through a little confusion, I ended up with Ginny, Crabbe, and Cho (yayyy). I also need to include the word dimple three times in the story. I am going to bold the word when I use it.<p>

I look down at the beautiful girl laying her head on my chest. Her amazing red hair tickles my chin. She pulls me closer, and looks up into my eyes.  
>"I love you, Vince." She whispers.<br>Being the good boyfriend I am, i respond, saying, "Love you, too, Gin."  
>But do I really love her? Yeah, she's hot, but am I in love with her, or the attention I'm getting? Am in love with her bright personality? Or the fact that when I'm with her, I'm a person, and not just Malfoy's sidekick? Am in love with her extremely cute <strong>dimple<strong>? Or the fact that I'm semi-popular, now that I'm going out with Ginny Weasley.  
>Honestly, I really don't think I'm in love with her. I think I'm in love with what she represents. It occurs to me, that I don't really know what love is.<br>"Hun," She yawns, "Can we go to bed? It's late, and we have a full day of classes left."  
>"Sure. Whatever you want to do," I reply, kissing her <strong>dimple<strong>.

A/N: I know it's short, but this just the set up for the story. Also, I know Crabbe is a bit OOC, but it works for the story.  
>Please review! Thanks so much<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1.  
>Here's chapter 2:<p>

Ginny and I meet in the Great Hall, before breakfast, like we always do. As always, she gives me a quick kiss, and grabs my hand.

But, something was different. I didn't feel the same burning passion, as I did every day. I guess it was due to last night's revelation. However, I ignore it, and we walk into the Great Hall.  
>As we do so, I can't help but notice my old crush. This happens everyday, but today is different. The wave of happiness I feel when I see her long, black, beautiful hair, comes down crashing much harder than usual.<br>As we separate, and go to our respective tables, I am focusing, not on the Gryffindor I'm going out with, but on my ex-crush Ravenclaw. I try to concentrate on Ginny's **dimple**, but it doesn't help much.

As I sit in charms, all I can think about is her amazing seeker skills, when I should have been thinking about rd hair streaming behind my girlfriend's body, as she intercepts the quaffle.

During the one free period Ginny and I have together, I keep wishing it was an older girl sitting next to me, as opposed to the younger one.

As the day ends, and I am lying in bed, I am once again not thinking of my girlfriend, but the girl who has been occupying my thoughts all day.

As much as it pains me, I know what I have to do.

A/N: ooo-cliffy! Pay back to Pandarock97 and mvmy2396! *evil laugh*

I know it's boring, but the major stuff happens in the next two chapters. I'm going to make it four, and break up the two major events.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because a rich and famous British woman does.

A/N: I don't know how many icarly fans are reading this, but my friend is working on this amazingggg icarly fanfic, so if you guys are interested, here's the link: /s/6686869/1/iGet_into_A_Complicated_Mess.  
>Here's chapter 3 of 4.<p>

I meet up with Ginny, as though nothing is wrong. I know I should probably do it now, but I can't ruin her entire day. I'm going to do it during our free period. I try to act as though nothing is wrong, but I think she suspects something. I'm just glad we don't spend too much time together between now and our free period.

I just hope I'm not making a mistake. What if the beautiful Ravenclaw doesn't agree to go out with me? Then I'll be breaking Ginny's heart for nothing.

All day, I'm distracted. I spent so much time thinking about my decision during Potions that Snape actually yelled at me. It takes a lot to get Snape to yell at Malfoy's friends.

Finally, it is time to do the deed. We go to the Astronomy Tower, where we always hang out. However, instead of configuring a couch like normal, I tell Ginny to create two chairs, because we need to talk.

She gets a scared, worried look on her face. I feel so bad about doing this, but I know that if I don't, I will never live with myself, and I know that.

"Listen, Ginny," I say, taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Vince?" She replies, trying to keep the worry out of her voice, but I know its there.

"I really hate to do this, but I have to." I say, my voice breaking.

"Your-your breaking up with me?" She asks, as tears enter her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes, Ginny." I say, pausing for a second, to regain my composure. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are a beautiful, awesome witch, who is any and every man's dream. However, for me to continue to go out with you would be doing an injustice to yourself. You are one of the most amazing people I know, but I realized that I'm in love with another. I truly hope that we can remain the best of friends."

I take a deep breath and look at her. She is crying and she looks devastated. I go to give her a hug, but I don't want to send mixed signals. My arms hang in the air for a few awkward seconds while I try to decide what to do. She moves directly into my arms, so I wrap them around my ex, and give her a shoulder to cry on.

A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer to update than planned. I knew I wanted them to break up, but I had issues writing the actual scene.  
>I know this doesn't seem very romancey yet, but the next (and final) chapter will be loaded with romance. And yes, its short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.<br>Review please 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Heyyy guys. Here's the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews, and reading the fic. I'm doing this from Cho's point of view, which I know is weird and confusing, but don't worry. It'll all make sense once you read it.

I had heard that the famous couple of Crabbe and the Weasley girl broke up today. I wonder what made them break up. They were inseparable, and seemed bent on surviving the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry.

I decide to go bed, even though everyone else is still up and hanging out in the common room. I tell Marietta, and head upstairs.

A few seconds after I enter my dorm, I hear someone singing. I can't figure out where it is coming from though. It sounds nice.

_I'm walking down the hall with my bros,_

_But I can't concentrate cuz all I'm thinking about is what's under your robes._

_I'm up in charms class trying to form_

_A decent shield charm but I can't wait to see you back up in the dorm._

After the first verse, I hear a knocking. Looking at my window, I see a boy sitting on a broom. When I recognize who it is, I am very surprised. I open my window, to see Vincent Crabbe beginning to sing the next part.

_You transfigurated my heart,_

_And now it only beats for you._

_If I could apparate into your arms_

_Maybe I wouldn't feel so blue._

_Feels like you set me in motion._

_Your all I think about, my only notion._

_And I wish you'd be my witch tonight._

He stops singing, and looks at me for a second before speaking.

"Cho Chang, I know you are probably wondering what in the world is going on here, but I can explain. I really, really, really like you. You're the reason I had to break up with Ginny. Will you please go out with me?"

I don't know what to say. This is all really sweet, but it's also sudden. I mean, he hardly knows me.

"Listen, Crabbe, this is really sudden. Can you give me a day to think about this?" I ask, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Can we at least talk a little tonight? Get to know each other better?" He asks, almost pleads. "I brought along a second broom for you."

I can't say no to a broom, and I should give him a chance. "Sure," I say, "but this doesn't mean we are going out yet."

"Ok," he agrees, extending a hand to help me out of the window, and onto the other broom.

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics that Crabbe sang. They are from the Mudbloods' song, _Be My Witch_. You should go youtube it.

A/N: So, I know I said this was going to be the final chapter, but I decided I can't leave it here. There is going to be another one. However, it isn't going to be an easy chapter, so I can't promise it will be up soon.

Review please. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is the last chapter, I promise.

Ok, so Yellow 14 told me that the links I had in chapter one and three don't work. Mvmy2396 wrote a Harry Potter story, titled Love Strikes. The iCarly story is titled iGet Into A Complicated Mess, and written by Gothrockerchic.

After flying around the pitch, and over the forest, and everywhere else on the grounds, we settled down by the lake, against a tree.

We talked for hours and hours and hours. We talked about everything. Before I knew it, the sun was beginning to rise. Time has passed so quickly.

I never knew how deep Crabbe could be. He told me all about why he had to break up with Ginny…besides the fact that I'm really beautiful, of course. In return, I told him about how Harry and I, and how stupid I was to assume that him and Hermione were together. But, I'm over him now, and I made sure Crabbe knew that.

Suprisingly, I am finding myself falling for him. Vincent Crabbe. Me. The popular, smart, beautiful Ravenclaw, ex of both Diggory and Potter is falling for a stupid, ugly Slytherin. Who would have thought? I don't understand this, but I know love has no logic.

I am ready to tell Crabbe that I am going to accept his offer, when I see him slowly leaning in. I guess he too feels the romance in the air.

I close my eyes, and tilt my head.

Just as I get into it, he stops, and looks at me. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

Instead of responding, I just lean in, again.

A/N: What do you guys think? I don't really like this chapter, but it works. The last part is pretty romantic, at least.

The story is finally finished. For real this time. haha

Review please.


End file.
